Lieutenant Adventures 26 May 2014 War Prevention Part 2
by Liam3015
Summary: Happy Birthday to my Dad this Monday. This is the second half of last weeks episode. A change for the Oracle, also.


Lieutenant Adventures Series 9 Episode 13 26 May 2014 War Prevention Part 2.

See Youtube for intro: watch?v=0W73ZCwKo7I

"War Prevention. That'll be a tricky one."

"Can't you just leave the war? Hitler's dead. He can't start the war." asked Kellie.

"No, The war is a fixed part of History. I can only prevent it."

"Oh, Dad, I've just remembered, there's an investigation I need to take of. I am going to get dressed then use my fob watch. Don't try and stop me." The Oracle disappeared inside his TARDIS.

"What's a warehouse crate?" asked Kellie.

"Well, it's a crate...from a warehouse. Was that a trick question? He's obviously got a malfunctioning circuit." said the Lieutenant.

The Oracle's TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant's TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant put on the hologram. "Vladimir Sharkovsky's house." said the Lieutenant.

"Vhat is this box? Vhere did it come from?" asked Sharkovsky.

The Lieutenant hit the button that allowed people outside to hear him. "Vladimir." said the Lieutenant. "You've always wanted to start a war, yes? asked the Lieutenant.

Sharkovsky looked startled at the sound of a talking box. "Yes." he snapped.

"Then stay still." said the Lieutenant. He turned off the microphone.

The TARDIS made a noise and materialised around Sharkovsky.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"It's bigger on the inside." said Sharkovsky.

"Don't get bloody used to it." snarled the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS materialised and dematerialised again.

"I've left Sharkovsky in Germany. World War II started in 1969 and finished in 1975. Cause was Vladimir Sharkovsky. Now let's follow my son, yes?"

The TARDIS materialised.

"Behan's Garage!" said the Lieutenant looking at the hologram.

The Lieutenant walked out of the TARDIS.

Kellie followed.

The Lieutenant recognised the Oracle's TARDIS immediately. It stuck out like an elephant at church.

The Lieutenant took out his screwdriver and fumbled about in his pocket. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Psychic Paper." he said. He pushed the button on his screwdriver.

"Psychic paper now reads Garage Inspector." said the Screwdriver.

"Good." said the Lieutenant. He walked over to the garage and went inside. "Hello, I'm Darrell Pearl and I'm a garage inspector." said the Lieutenant.

The Oracle came over to them. He looked much older than when he left the TARDIS. "ID." he said.

"Hm? Oh yes." said the Lieutenant handing him the Psychic Paper.

"Oh. Welcome to Behan's Garage. We've been expecting you." said the Oracle.

"You have? I mean, you have! Yes." said the Lieutenant.

"Have we met somewhere?" asked the Oracle.

"I don't think so." said the Lieutenant. He walked around the garage before saying "I think you should retire." to the Oracle.

"Why?" asked the Oracle.

"You've gone grey." said the Lieutenant. I have a retirement present for you." The Lieutenant handed the Oracle the fob watch he found outside. "Open it." he instructed.

The Oracle did as he was told. "Dad!" shouted the Oracle.

The Lieutenant looked behind him. One of the robots was malfunctioning. He dodged its swinging arm.

The robot hit the Oracle in the chest.

The Oracle fell down.

The Lieutenant took out his screwdriver and with a loud screech, the robot stopped dead. "Why the hell did I move out of the way?" asked the Lieutenant. He went over to the Oracle and dragged him to his feet.

The Oracle was bent double now. He stumbled into his TARDIS.

The Oracle's TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant did a fast walk with his walking stick into his TARDIS.

Kellie followed.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

Then with a familiar sound a manta ray appeared. The Oracle came out of its mouth. He was standing normally again.

It's started." said the Oracle. He looked at his refelction in the console on the Lieutenant's TARDIS. His hands started glowing, the light gently consuming his hands. Then his neck glowed golden too. He nodded to his reflection and gently tilted his head. He was gently consumed.

It was as if the whole regeneration was being careful.

The Oracle was smiling. The energy faded. The Oracle looked at his reflection again. He grinned. He did a big twirl in a swoosh of happiness. Then without so much as a wave, he disappeared into his TARDIS.

His TARDIS dematerialised.

The End

The Lieutenant

Morgan Freeman

Kellie Heineken

Katie McGrath

Adolf Hitler

Archive Footage

The Oracle

Robert Redford

Vladimir Sharkovsky

Anthony Hororwitz

Screwdriver

Justin Bieber

John Behan

as themselves

Robot

Siri

And Introducing Alex Rodriguez as the Oracle.

With Special thanks to the BBC, Youtube, , Behans' and Anthony Horowitz.

Writer and Producer

Liam Hickey.


End file.
